


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by carolinecrane



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are cat people, and then there are dog people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

Kurt floated blissfully in that space between sleep and waking, cradled by 800-thread count cotton sheets and the soothing warmth of a down comforter. The body next to him radiated even more heat, and he sighed in his sleep and snuggled a little further under the covers, the only parts of him exposed to the cool early morning air his nose and his forehead.

So it was no surprise when a cold nose pressed against his own and jolted him awake, spluttering and reaching out to shove fur and dog breath out of his face.

“All right, all right,” he muttered at the sound of a familiar whine, then rolled over and prodded the unconscious form next to him. “Noah. Noah, wake up and take your dog out.”

The only response he got was a muffled grunt, so Kurt tugged back the covers far enough to kick Puck in the thigh. “I mean it, Noah, I’m not doing it again.”

“He likes you better, babe,” Noah said, turning his head far enough to peer at Kurt through one half-open eyelid.

“He does not like me better, he’s just used to me getting up and taking him out while you ignore his needs. You’re the one who wanted a dog. I told you it would mean the end of sleeping in, but oh no, you had to have a pet that requires regular trips outdoors.”

“Yeah, but I like the way you wake me up when you get back from walking him,” Puck said, edging a little closer on the mattress and sliding a bare thigh over Kurt’s legs.

“You’re not getting sex _or_ brunch if you don’t take the dog out,” Kurt answered, but he tilted his neck to let Puck press a hot, open-mouthed kiss against his skin.

Puck sighed and pushed up on his elbows, reaching up to run one hand over his face. “Okay, okay, I’ll go. If only to keep from having to hear about that stupid cat you wanted to bring home again. You know you couldn’t have lived with a box full of cat shit in the bathroom for more than a day.”

He had a point about the litter box, not that Kurt was ever going to admit it. And the truth was he mostly didn’t mind being the one to take the dog out; he was usually awake early for work anyway, and it was kind of nice to walk around the city while most people were still just getting up for the day.

But every once in awhile he just wanted to spend a lazy Sunday morning sleeping in, and he didn’t think that was too much to ask. Kurt settled back down under the covers, tugging the comforter up over his bare shoulders and closing his eyes to ignore the sounds of Puck pulling his clothes on and talking softly to the dog while he found the leash and his keys.

The next time Kurt woke up it was to the feeling of the mattress shifting as Puck climbed back into bed, knees planted on either side of Kurt’s hips and tugging his shirt off to join the rest of his clothes on the floor. When Kurt opened his eyes Puck leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then another one just below his ear. Kurt let out a contented hum and slid his arms around Puck’s shoulders, tugging until he took the hint and slid under the covers with Kurt again.

“Your hands are cold.”

“Hey, you’re the one who made me go outside,” Puck said, grinning against Kurt’s shoulder as he kissed his way along bare skin.

“They’re called gloves, Noah, and I know you have a perfectly good pair, because I bought them for you.”

Puck’s laugh vibrated against his skin, and Kurt smiled in spite of himself and slid his hands down Puck’s back. “You know, the whole point of you walking the dog for once was so that I could sleep in.”

One of Puck’s hands slid past Kurt’s hip to curve around his ass, pulling him flush against Puck and dragging a gasp out of Kurt. “You wanna go back to sleep?”

Kurt shook his head against the pillow, arching up into Puck until they were moving together in a slow, steady rhythm. “No, I’m up now.”

Puck laughed again, low and dirty, then he opened his mouth to make what Kurt was sure would be a completely tasteless joke, so Kurt pressed forward and shut him up the best way he knew how.


End file.
